


The Vex Files

by SmudgeThistle



Series: Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty Crossover Comics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, it's a comic that's why there's no word count :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgeThistle/pseuds/SmudgeThistle
Summary: Ford Pines attends a convention for brilliant young scientists during his studies at Backupsmore University. What he experiences will change him forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I am going to start posting my Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty fan comic! It's going to be my main focus until I finish this first arc of the story, which follows a young Rick and Ford! :D (Don't worry, Stan will be in the story later. :))
> 
> I've been working on this comic for about a year... so unfortunately the drawing style of the earlier pages is... kind of old. :XD: But progress is a good thing, right?
> 
> This story contains violence, swearing and brief drug use. If this is going to upset you, please do not read it. And, of course, I do not endorse this sort of behavior in real life. Please be kind to each other and yourselves. :)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since many of the earlier pages of The Vex Files were drawn a while ago and thus not up to par with my current skills, I really wanted to try drawing out this scene again! :D More pages coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

Bonus drawing! More pages coming soon! :'D


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final pages of my Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty crossover comic, The Vex Files! :D It's done!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to all who supported me through this endeavor! <3 <3 It means the world to me! I will have the next installment of the series coming out very soon, please look forward to it!


End file.
